United States Army (Earth-616)/Members
Below is an list of members without an own article of . For other members see Category:United States Army members. __TOC__ Members Alf (Earth-616) Alf was a dog guarding the military ordnance plant where the Porcupine used to work as a civilian. Baski (Earth-616) When their Stryker was hit by an I.E.D., Sergeant Baski fell over Flash Thompson. Baskin (Earth-616) Edwin Cord thanked Private Baskin and Corporal Winters for firing rockets at Firepower. Bob (US Army) (Earth-616) Bob witnessed Thor bringing back to the Army the cobalt bomb stolen by the Tomorrow Man. Carlson (Earth-616) Major Carlson worked under combat conditions in the Army medical corps; he was called by Captain America to cure Goliath. After visiting him, he informed the Avengers that he will recover, but must never attempt to shrink any further than his present 10-foot size. Charlie (Earth-616) Charlie was a pilot in the American army, who was assigned by General Carter with the mission to pilot Kent Blake to the enemy base in Huichon. Charlie (US Army) (Earth-616) Charlie was part of a military patrol who was sent out by General Ross to arrest Rick Jones, but the boy was rescued by the Hulk. Some time later, he quicky spotted the Hulk once again, wandering outside his cave. Charlie was later called to Washington, D.C. when the whole city was trapped inside Nefaria's indestructible dome. Charlie (WWII) (Earth-616) Charlie and other soldiers of his team were killed during the first fighting in the Battle of the Bulge. Clark (Earth-616) Clark was a soldier in the American army, and a friend of Dick. After his friend, Dick, was shot by a Chinese communist prisoner, he became enraged and tried to kill the prisoner, but was stopped by Kent Blake, who then took him under arrest for disobeying orders. Clark later realized the importance of taking prisoners, after he took a bullet for one. After seeing that Clark now understood the importance of prisoners, Kent Blake sets him free. Curtis (US Army) (Earth-616) General Curtis was one of the victims targeted by the Red Skull. Dixon (Earth-616) General Dixon was invited to Anthony Stark's little party at the Smart House. Ellis (Earth-616) During World War II, Colonel Ellis recruited Nick Fury and Red Hargrove. Emmett (Earth-616) Emmett was one of the soldiers deployed alongside Valkyrie in order to defend Philadelphia from the Thule Society. Feaster (Earth-616) General Feaster came to Keystone after a carnivorous red cloud spread out from Mount Rushmore. He visited the rescue camp in the Custer State Park with Warbird, but he was afraid to be infected. Harry (US Army) (Earth-616) Harry was among the troops who defended the White House from the Secret Empire. Hays (Earth-616) During the Vietnam War, Captain Hays was contacted by James Rhoders and Iron Man fleeing from the enemy lines. Henson (Earth-616) Henson was a high-ranking colonel rescued by Captain America from Nazi kidnappers. Jack (US Army) (Earth-616) Jack tried to grab Rick Jones, preventing him to reach Bruce Banner. Joe (US Army) (Earth-616) Joe spotted Giant-Man's rented helicopter landing at the Los Diablos Missile Base. Jordan (Earth-616) Colonel Jordan was responsible for the operation against the Masters of Evil's seizure of the Avengers Mansion. Marty (WWII) (Earth-616) Marty was a soldier in the US Army stationed in Belgium during the attack of allied forces against the Nazi forces. Marty was killed by one of his comrades thinking he was a vampire. McCallister (Earth-616) McCallister was one of the soldiers stationed in front of the Baxter Building when the Fantastic Four were held hostage by the Frightful Four. McGee (Earth-616) McGee was one of the soldiers deployed in China. O'Connor (Earth-616) Colonel O'Connor came after Hulk when he was holed up in a nunnery with Betty Ross. O'Riley (Earth-616) Sergeant O'Riley approached Hulk and ordered his troops to shoot at him, but as soon as he reacted, they ran away . Olson (Earth-616) Lt. Olson was General Hoyt Emerson's aide. When their Stryker was hit by an I.E.D., as soon as Flash Thompson pushed it with the shoulder, Olson moved out the vehicle to take up position at the closest building. Peabody (Earth-616) General Peabody raged over the revelation that the Vision had taken control of the US computer systems. Perelli (Earth-616) Perelli witnessed the Hulk lift an army tank along the perimeter of Area 102. Pete (US Army) (Earth-616) Pete captured and restrained the Hulk after he was found unconscious by Glenn Talbot. Robinson (Earth-616) Lieutenant Robinson informed Warbird that everyone infected by the Mount Rushmore red cloud had to be transferred to St. Mary's Hospital. Sam (US Army) (Earth-616) During the World War II in an England military base, Sam and Bill Smith witnessed Goliath battle a giant android created by Baron Zemo. Many years later in the United States, Sam tried to keep Miss Ross safe from the Lords of the Living Lightning, but they eventually managed to invade the military base and hold her hostage. In Vietnam, Sam came with Willie Lincoln to a Daredevil's show for the troops. Santos (Earth-616) Santos was saved by Flash Thompson, who lost both legs trying to get him safe to the helicopter. Senus (Earth-616) When their Stryker was hit by an I.E.D., Senus couldn't open the top hatch, until Flash Thompson pushed it with the shoulder. Winters (Earth-616) Edwin Cord thanked Corporal Winters and Private Baskin for firing rockets at Firepower. Former Members Brackett (US Army) (Earth-616) Major Brackett was killed by Colonel Walker Price immediately after he was relieved by his command at Camp Cathcart. Cutler (Earth-616) Major Cutler was a major in the American army. After Chinese communists attacked the base near Yanggu, Cutler was hit by the explosion, which killed him in the process. Dick (Earth-616) Soldier in the American army and a friend of Clark, Dick was wounded in battle and later killed by a Chinese communist. Fitzpatrick (Earth-616) During World War II, Colonel Fitzpatrick was killed by the Spawn of the Witch Queen in Egypt, after he discovered the Book of Thoth. Frankie (Vampire) (Earth-616) A soldier of the US Army stationed in Belgium during WWII, was vampirized by the child vampire Esme Ceorces and overnight began to assault his former comrades until the intervention of Captain America and Bucky that beheaded him. Harden (Earth-616) In 1958, Harden was killed during a full-scale alien invasion in Kansas. Hayes (Earth-616) Hayes was one of the soldiers deployed alongside Valkyrie in order to defend Philadelphia from the Thule Society. Sal (US Army) (Earth-616) Sal was shot in the back by his sergeant after Desert Storm. Tolliver (US Army) (Earth-616) In 1958, Tolliver was killed during a full-scale alien invasion in Kansas. References Category:Member Lists Category:United States Army members